


Vampire Cheer Squad

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hypnosis, Kissing, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Vampires, bimbo, slutty costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Something's up with the school cheerleaders. Sure, they're all pretty and popular, but they avoid looking in mirrors, they hate the sun, and their voices are, like, toootally hypnotic...Only Alice knows the truth. The cheer squad are vampires, who prey on lonely nerd girls and convert them into undead fiends! They've already sunk their teeth into Alice; can she escape her fate and avoid becoming a bimbo vampire cheerleader? Probably not.Inspired by a hypno file from TheSecretSubject!edit: i finally tracked down the link to the original post that inspired this!https://www.patreon.com/posts/vampire-cheer-22009719be sure to check it out!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Alice tried to keep her head down as she walked along the crowded school corridor. Two and a half minutes. She’d timed it, day after day, measuring exactly how long she needed to stay out of sight. To avoid being noticed by  _her._ This was the only time of day that their paths crossed; on the way from Home Ec to Math, there was a risk, a chance that she’d be seen… but Alice had taken precautions. Her hoodie was loose and baggy, and she’d pulled the hood up in an effort to obscure her face. Practically invisible to everyone else, all travelling in groups and paying attention to their own conversations, she slipped between them, trying to stay unnoticed. She kept pushing her glasses up her nose, eyes darting around nervously. Two minutes now. She only had to avoid her for two minutes-   
  
“Hello, darling,” a soft, breathy voice cooed from just behind her. Fuck. Alice hadn’t even heard the girl coming! It was almost like she was… well…   
  
Supernatural.   
  
Alice turned slowly and, trying not to betray a hint of fear, locked eyes with Megan Dusk. The girl was the full package; light blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, piercing grey eyes set in a flawlessly made up face, all of which was balanced on top of a body that would have been difficult to ignore under three layers of winter clothing, never mind the black and grey cheerleader outfit her D-cups and bouncy bubble butt were packed into. She flashed Alice her most dazzling smile, and the girl felt her legs weaken. She had to stay strong, couldn’t let her win.   
  
“M-Megan,” she acknowledged the other girl’s presence, but other than that tried to keep her expression blank.   
  
“Alice, how are you, my love?” the gorgeous girl stepped in closer, and Alice’s breath hitched.   
  
“Better since I quit cheer practice, thank you,” she replied, stepping smartly backwards, keeping Megan at arm’s length.   
  
“Really? I’m so sorry to hear that, dear,” Megan kept smiling and kept stepping forward, forcing Alice back.   
  
“And to think, you were so excited when we first invited you! What happened to that enthusiasm?” A mock frown now, and Alice couldn’t help feeling just a little bit bad… she shook her head. Fought the feeling down.   
  
“I’m… I’m not coming back,” Alice tried her best to sound defiant, and to her surprise she actually did. She took another step back.   
  
“What you do… it’s evil! It’s not right!”   
  
Megan laughed softly, and took another step. The hall was emptying out now, people heading into classrooms for the next period.   
  
“Evil? As I recall, you were such a lonely little thing before we found you… eating your lunches by yourself in the bathroom, spending all your nights alone with those trashy romance novels… we gave you friends. We gave you a chance to be one of the popular girls. And we made so many good memories together… you really think we’re that evil?”   
  
Alice squeezed her eyes shut. It was true; two months ago, she’d been friendless, trying every day to convince herself that she wasn’t bothered by her constant isolation. And to then be suddenly invited onto the cheer squad… it had made her so happy. But the price she’d had to pay was too high.   
  
“You’re a monster!” she shot back.   
  
Megan smiled again, and ran her tongue across her teeth. Across the twin fangs which protruded down from the roof of her mouth.   
  
“Maybe in the technical sense, but I’m not monstrous, per se… no more than you, anyway.”   
  
Alice gulped, and subconsciously poked her tongue upwards, feeling the smaller, less developed fangs that had been her reward for joining the cheer squad.   
  
It had happened at a sleepover, the first Alice had been to since elementary school. She’d only been on the squad for a few days, but Megan had already invited her and all the other girls around to her big house in the suburbs, something Alice had been so excited about…   
  
She’d thought it would be just like in the movies; talking about boys, watching movies, sharing intimate secrets… but as soon as she walked through the door, Megan had pushed her against a wall, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, it had turned the next few hours into a blur, as whenever Alice tried to remember it, all she could recall was a distant, blurry image of the other girls pinning her down, a palimpsest of moans and whimpers as she was kissed one after the other, roughly and then gently, sweetly and then passionately, clothes being shed as what little of her mind was still aware of her surroundings became consumed by pleasure… there was only one point she could specifically remember. Megan had been gently lapping her tongue around Alice’s nipple, sending pulses of pleasure through the girl’s inexperienced body, before trailing kisses up to her neck… and then, a moment of excruciating pain as Megan’s fangs sank into the soft flesh of her neck, followed by a swift descent into darkness…   
  
As Alice recalled this, she realised what the gorgeous cheer captain was doing, but too late. She’d zoned out as she’d continued backpedalling, and all of a sudden Megan was pushing her against a locker, hands darting up and taking hold of Alice's tits, setting her knee between her shaking legs and gently pushing against her soaked crotch...   
  
"You've been holding back for far too long, haven't you my darling?" Megan whispered, and Alice shuddered. She'd been trying to keep her at arm's length for precisely this reason. Megan's voice was always pleasant, but when she poured it into your ear, right up close, it was like sweet poison, fogging your mind and sapping your free will.   
  
Her voice had, somewhere buried deep down, the DNA of the typical breathy, high-pitched valley girl bimbo cadence you’d expect if you took a passing glance at the girl in the street.   
But Megan didn’t speak that way. She kept her voice low, and wasn’t prone to shrieking; rather, she spoke in a soft, intimate tone, one that begged you to come in closer so she could talk your ear off about something magical, something unspeakably wonderful…   
  
"All those desires we gave you, coursing through that unprepared little body... how have you been coping, my love? My dearest one and only?" Megan continued to coo into her ear, rendering Alice totally helpless as the corridor completely emptied, while her rebellious body reacted to Megan's attentions. In the weeks since she'd left cheer practice, she'd found her new cravings slowly spiralling out of control. And not just the need for blood that was to be expected; while she found herself licking her lips whenever she saw a particularly juicy looking neck, it was frankly the least of her problems.   
  
"Oh, my! What a mess you are!" Megan giggled, as she pulled up Alice's hoodie, right there in the corridor, and saw what had caused Alice to cover her own rather impressive body with the baggy hoodie; her nipples, hardened by a near constant state of anxious arousal in their owner, stuck brazenly out through a bra and t-shirt, and Alice knew that if her hoodie was any tighter, they'd be visible through that too.   
  
"And let's see about down low..." Megan pulled Alice's grey sweatpants down to her thighs, and coughed a little at the powerful waft of pussy juice that followed them. For the first time, the girl seemed almost shocked; Alice was wearing three pairs of thick briefs, but she'd soaked through every single one, and a small stain had been forming on the crotch of her sweatpants.   
  
"Wow... I have to say Alice, I'm impressed. I've seen some strong reactions to the turning before, but this is on another level… have you even been able to cum since you left the squad?” Alice’s embarrassed silence spoke volumes. Megan laughed softly.   
  
“It’s ok my dear, don’t worry! Of course you can’t make yourself cum on your own! I think it just shows that you belong with us… with me," she smiled, tracing a finger over the surface of the layers of thick cotton around Alice's drooling pussy.   
  
"I... ngghhh... do not..." what was meant as a defiant shout was instead a timid whimper, as Alice felt her resistance dissolving, not even attempting to push Megan off her, seemingly content to be touched and teased by her.   
  
"I'll tell you what, my dear darling Alice..." Megan licked her lips, flashed her fangs again.   
  
"I'm going to keep groping you... and you're going to keep pretending you don't want me to... but while I'm here, I'll do a little cheer practice, just reciting one of our chants... maybe you'll even remember it, honey?"   
  
"No... oh my gg-god please don't..."   
  
"Mmm, it's ok Alice, you don't have to join in... unless you want to come back..."   
  
Alice knew she had seconds. Once that chant started, she was done. She had to shove Megan, and make a break for it. But before she could even start, Megan pushed against Alice's clit again, seeming to relish the pathetic mewling noise her victim produced.   
  
"1, 2, 3, 4..."   
  
"N-nooo... please...   
  
"5, 6, 7, 8..."   
  
"B-b-biting... oh god..."   
  
"Oh, you do want to join in! Hooray! I knew you'd come around, my love... once more from the top! 1, 2, 3, 4!"   
  
"M-my mind is blank, I think no more..."   
  
"5, 6, 7, 8!"   
  
"Biting necks is really great!" Alice squealed, her voice cut off as her head was pushed back, Megan's lips locking with hers while she slipped two fingers into her panties and then into her aching pussy...   
  
Alice reciprocated, kissing Megan hungrily, her lips on fire as they received the attention they'd been missing since she quit cheer practice. Fuck. There was no way she could resist. Megan had her wrapped around her little finger. She was going to give in, she had to, Megan had totally beaten her…   
  
And just like that, she stepped backwards, their lips parting with a smack as the edge of the apocalyptic orgasm Alice had been building up to was cruelly snatched away.   
  
“Oh, I have missed those lips of yours, sweetie…” Megan wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and then retrieved her phone from god-knows-where on her skimpy outfit.    
  
Alice simply stared, stunned and disappointed at how quickly her resistance had been demolished. Just over two minutes of exposure to Megan and she’d been willing to give up everything… anything for her…   
  
Megan didn’t seem to notice Alice’s distress, as she was busy using her phone’s camera to check her makeup (all the girls on the cheer squad had to do that too; a mirror was useless, for obvious reasons).   
  
“Oh, my! Look what you did to my makeup, you bad, bad girl...”    
  
It took Alice a few seconds to even register the slight imperfection. Megan’s makeup was immaculate, despite the forcefulness of the past thirty seconds, except for a slight smudge at the edge of her ruby-red lipstick. Alice felt a little embarrassed; she couldn’t see what she looked like, but she could guess that she was a total mess.    
  
“This won’t do at all…” Megan reached up, placed a single, perfectly manicured nail on her lower lip, and dragged it down, making the red smudge much more noticeable.    
  
“There we go, now that’s a good conversation starter, if anyone asks I can tell them all about how I was making out with sweet, nerdy Alice in the corridor,” she giggled, and stepped in close before Alice could reply.    
  
“Let’s get lunch together today, ok? I’ve missed you so much, and I think the best way to rekindle our love is over a nice meal. Meet me in the art block, at 12:15,” and with that, she was away, striding down the corridor as if nothing at all had happened.   
  
Alice was torn between a desire to collapse to her knees and weep, head to the ladies room and vainly attempt to make herself cum to clear her head, and run after Megan to beg for another kiss. She didn’t end up doing any of those things; reality made a rare and unwelcome intrusion into the fog that Megan put over her mind, as it occurred to Alice that she was several minutes late for Math.   
  
“Fuck…” she whined, pulling her top down, and pulling her hand out of her panties, barely aware that it had even dipped in there in the first place.   
It was gonna be pretty hard to concentrate for the next hour...


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

Alice stumbled into the classroom, and shuffled over to her seat, hoping to spend an hour diving into the cold, logical equations to take her mind off Megan.   
  
Ms Rosewood looked over her shoulder as the girl walked in, and shot her a quick smile, not chastising her for her tardiness. Alice was grateful for that; Ms Rosewood was easily the nicest teacher she had. Tall, statuesque, with dark red hair that tumbled freely down her back, and framed her kind face wonderfully. Alice had spent many frustrating nights trying and failing to cum since Megan and the rest of the cheer squad had converted her, but nothing had gotten her closer to finally cumming than fantasising about Ms Rosewood peering at her over those half-moon spectacles, telling her she’d been  _very bad girl indeed_ before going down on her…   
  
Alice shook her head. Come on, focus! Getting horny now wouldn’t help anything.   
  
She looked down at her notebook, willing the numbers to stop being mere lines of ink, and actually make some sense.    
  
It wasn't to be, however; the Introduction to Calculus that she could have breezed through a few weeks ago couldn’t get any purchase in her head. Over and over again, Alice’s gaze slid over the meaningless numbers, and Megan’s silky voice came unbidden.   
  
_My darling…_   
  
_My love..._   
  
_My dearest one and only…_   
  
She is a _monster!_ Alice thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. She had to get herself together. Put the evil, monstrous, gorgeous, divine, manipulative Megan out of mind. Open her eyes. Do the work. Everything would be ok.   
  
Her eyes opened, and her hand flew to her mouth to muffle her horrified gasp. The numbers had reordered themselves, the entire page distorting as a familiar chant emerged, written in Megan’s flowing, cursive handwriting.   
  
_1, 2, 3, 4,_   
  
_My mind is blank, I think no more!_   
  
As she read it, Alice heard the voices of the cheer squad ringing in her head. Her own thoughts were drowned out by the peppy, cheerful chanting, and as her mind blanked she felt a faint echo of panic as her lips started to move.   
  
_5, 6, 7, 8_   
  
“Biting necks is really great…” she whimpered to herself, her voice clearly audible in the otherwise silent room.   
  
“What was that, Alice?” Ms Rosewood asked, looking up from her computer. She adjusted her glasses, her expression concerned.   
  
“N-nothing…” Alice gasped, mortified, as the sound of the chanting faded. People were whispering behind her.   
  
“Do you need a hand with the work?” Ms Rosewood asked, getting to her feet. God, she was so hot… Alice tried not to bite her lip. A white sweater hugged the teacher’s curves, and her black skirt went to her mid-thigh, with what seemed to be miles of leg extending beyond it, all wrapped in shiny black nylon.   
  
Ms Rosewood took Alice’s silence as a yes, and walked over to her desk, heels clicking against the cool floor of the room.   
  
“Oh, no, Alice… you really should have spoken up sooner,” she picked up the girl’s notepad, which was blank except for the date and title of the lesson.   
  
“S-sorry Ms Rosewood…” Alice looked up at her, her heart racing as the woman gave her a smile.    
  
“Not to worry, I’m just glad you said something! Now then…” Ms Rosewood started explaining the mechanics of calculus to Alice, and she almost instantly zoned out. She was trying to concentrate, she really was. But…   
  
Her eyes were fixed on Ms Rosewood’s neck.   
  
Alice’s breathing became ragged as she imagined what it would be like. Sinking her fangs into her teacher’s flesh, moaning into the gorgeous woman’s neck in pleasure as she finally got her fix, feeling up her helpless victim and turning her into a combo blood bag/sex slave…   
  
“Does that make sense, Alice? Hey, Earth to Alice?”   
  
She snapped back to reality. Realised she was shaking, and that her mouth was watering. She was wetter than she’d ever been in her life.   
  
Ms Rosewood looked concerned.   
  
“Y-yes, thank you!” she squeaked, taking her notepad back, and averting her eyes. She couldn’t look at her. She started scribbling random numbers, hoping to convince Ms Rosewood that all was well.   
  
“Oh no, that’s not it at all…” Ms Rosewood stepped to the side of Alice’s desk, and then leaned down over her work. Alice wasn’t sure what transfixed her more; the woman’s D-cups squishing against the edge of her desk, or the fact that her bare neck was barely half a foot from the poor young vampire’s fangs. Her skin looked so soft, so smooth… her fangs would puncture it without much effort at all… Alice opened her mouth without even thinking. The chant rose in her mind again, as if it had never really left.   
  
_1, 2, 3, 4,_   
  
_My mind is blank, I think no more!_   
  
_5, 6, 7, 8!_   
  
_Biting necks is really great!_   
  
She leaned in towards Ms Rosewood.   
  
And then the bell rang.   
  
Ms Rosewood stood up suddenly, informing the class about their homework assignment for next week. Alice didn’t hear a word of it. She was frozen, mouth open, eyes wide, shocked and horrified at how close she’d come to actually doing it. This had to stop.   
  
She grabbed her things and fled from the classroom before Ms Rosewood had a chance to say anything else to her. She stood in the corridor, panting, face flushed, nipples hard, hands clasped in front of her so that no one could see that she’d completely soaked through the crotch of her sweatpants, giving anyone who cared to look an embarrassing view of the outline of her pussy.   
  
There was no way she could go on like this. She had to find a way to stop this, to go back to normal!   
  
Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket, filled with trepidation. It was from Megan.   
  
_don’t forget about our lunch date! art block, 2:15 <3_   
  
Alice stared at the message, and then slowly, carefully, got her breathing back under control. She grit her teeth. She tried to pretend she wasn’t still turned on at the thought of drinking her crush’s blood.   
  
She’d go to Megan’s lunch date, and beat a solution out of her if she had to. It was the only way.   
  
\------   
  
Alice stared at the door into the empty art room, and then looked left and right along the empty corridor again. The lights inside were dim, and she couldn’t see Megan through the small window in the door. She might be in the wrong place. And if that was the case, she could just leave! Walk away from this, and-   
  
And what? Keep shedding brain cells to the constant, unbearable fog of arousal that swamped her mind? Keep staring longingly at Ms Rosewood’s neck, knowing that one day her resolve would snap and she’d drink the poor woman dry? No. She had to go in. Had to fix this.   
  
She took a breath, and then pushed the door open.   
  
“M-Megan, are you here? I-”   
  
“Alice! It’s so wonderful to see you!”    
  
Megan stepped out of the shadows near the door, and before Alice could say anything, she gripped her shoulders and planted a long, soft kiss on her lips.   
  
Alice whimpered.   
  
Eventually, the kiss broke, and Megan stepped back, allowing Alice to get a good look at her. Her jaw dropped when she realised what the girl was wearing.   
  
“M-Megan?”   
  
“Yes, my dear?”   
  
“Wh-why are you wearing… that?”   
  
Megan smirked, and folded her arms under her generous chest.    
  
“Why, I should be asking you the very same thing! I got all dressed up for our date, fixed the lipstick that my sweet little pet ruined-” she steamrolled Alice’s stammering objection, “- and you’re still wearing the same clothes!”   
  
Alice couldn’t help but be embarrassed, which felt a little ridiculous given the circumstances. Sure, she looked like a total mess, with her stained sweatpants and baggy hoodie, but she wasn’t wearing… well…   
  
A sleek, black, latex cheer uniform.   
  
Unlike the official school design, which was little more than a grey and black boob tube and miniskirt, Megan’s new attire was a single, sleeveless piece, flowing from her neck to the upper quarter of her thigh, coating her entire upper body in a thin film of black plastic, only really recognisable as a cheer uniform because the school crest (a crescent moon with “ _Nosferatu Sanguineou”,_ the school’s motto, emblazoned on the dark side) was comically stretched across Megan’s breasts. Alice might have found the image funny if she wasn’t so busy thinking about how much she wanted to squeeze Megan’s tits.   
  
“It’s a good thing you’re such a gorgeous young vampire, you look simply divine even with those unflattering clothes on,” Megan smiled, and Alice blushed, looking away, and steeling herself.   
  
“L-look, I didn’t come here to flirt, Megan, I came here because I want you to change me back,” she was surprised by how little her voice shook.   
  
“I’m done being a… a v-... not being human! I want you to change me back! Right now!”   
  
Megan tilted her head to the side, and a curious smile spread across her face.   
  
“Really? You hate it that much?”   
  
Alice nodded tersely, the girl’s expression confusing her.   
  
Megan’s eyes twinkled.   
  
“So that means you really haven’t fed yet, have you?”   
  
“I… so what if I haven’t?”   
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Megan said, her smirk suggesting that it really did.   
  
“I can change you back into a mortal, but it’s going to have a cost…”   
  
She turned, and reached into the handbag she’d left on the desk next to her. From within, she extracted a glowing green vial.   
  
“This potion will do exactly what you ask. Drink it, and within one night, you’ll be back to normal. You’ll have a reflection again, those fangs will be long gone, and the cheer squad will never bother you again.”   
  
Alice nodded, trying to contain her excitement. She hadn’t known if her condition was reversible. Knowing that it wasn’t permanent, that she had a chance to become human again… it gave her the barest glimmer of hope. But...   
  
“So, w-what’s the catch?” she asked, trying and failing not to betray her nervousness.   
  
Megan’s smile widened.   
  
“You have to feed. Just once. Make use of your fangs before you throw them away, satiate your bloodlust just one time, experience what it really means to be a vampire before you go back to normal…”   
  
Alice stepped back, horrified.   
  
“I-I can’t do that! Picking on some innocent, unwilling person… it wouldn’t be right!”   
  
Megan let out a little gasp, and before Alice knew what was happening, she’d crossed the distance between them and embraced the girl, hands clasped behind her back.   
  
“Oh, my sweet, innocent Alice, of  _course_ you don’t want to hurt someone innocent! You’re such a kind-hearted girl, it’s just one of the many things I simply  _adore_ about you…”   
  
Alice nodded and tried to stop her eyes crossing as Megan’s tits squeezed against her own, and that sultry, soft,  _wonderful_ voice shut down everything except her most primal urges, the girl feeling like a kettle on the verge of boiling over as, without even thinking, she used two fingers to desperately rub herself through the layers of fabric covering her soaked pussy…   
  
“But don’t you worry, dear. I’ve picked one of my thralls; she’s totally willing, more than happy to allow a vampiric mistress to feed on her. She won’t resent you a little sip, I promise…”   
  
As Megan whispered in her ear, there was a knock on the door, and Megan broke the embrace, her latex uniform creaking as she stepped away.   
  
“You can come in!” she called, and the door swung open, briefly flooding the room with yellow light from the corridor.    
  
“M-Miss Megan? I, um… I came as soon as I got your message.”   
  
Alice’s eyes were still adjusting after the brief flash of light, but the voice sounded familiar.   
  
“Good thrall, you’re always so obedient for me, aren’t you?”   
  
Megan was standing near the woman, who was much taller than the stacked vampire girl.   
  
“Y-yes… mistress…”   
  
Oh my god. Was that…   
  
“Ms Rosewood?” Alice gasped, as the door swung closed, and her eyes adjusted.   
  
Her teacher was blushing and biting her lip, and Megan’s expression was one of pure sadistic glee as she ushered the woman towards Alice. She’d really dragged Ms Rosewood into this. She wanted to make Alice hurt Ms Rosewood!   
  
Alice met Megan’s eye, and lunged at her.   
  
Being a vampire had its perks; Alice was stronger and faster than she’d ever been as a mortal, and so in less than a second she’d crossed the space between them, and pinned Megan to the wall.   
  
She didn’t seem in the least concerned. She was, at most, a little irritated.   
  
“Alice, my dear, what do you think you’re doing?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.   
  
“M-Ms Rosewood, you need to run, right now!” Alice called over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw the woman simply standing with her head cocked.   
  
“Alice, why are you hurting Megan like that?” she didn’t ask like an authoritative teacher trying to break up a fight between students; she seemed confused and curious.   
  
“It’s ok, my dear, I don’t think she quite understands yet…” Megan flowed through Alice’s amateurish hold like liquid darkness, spinning around the back of the girl and then smartly stepping behind Ms Rosewood.   
  
“Why don’t you take your top off, and show our young initiate just what we’re dealing with?” she asked, sweetly, her black painted nails curling around the hem of Rosewood’s jumper, and drawing it slowly upwards.   
  
“Ah… y-yes, mistress…” Ms Rosewood’s breathing was ragged, presumably affected by Megan’s charms just as acutely as Alice was. She gripped her jumper and then, in one smooth motion, pulled it off, letting the garment drop to the floor as she placed her hands behind her head and exposed her upper body to her students. Alice let out a soft gasp.   
  
Ms Rosewood had to wear thick, oversized sweaters, because her torso was a  _mess_ . Bite marks, scratches and scars covered the pale skin. Her tits, which were much fuller, rounder and softer than Alice and Megan’s more firm and perky racks, had obviously had sets of nails raked across them numerous times, thin white lines marking their passing over the sensitive flesh.   
  
And that wasn’t even the part that Alice was paying attention to.   
  
Her kind, caring, responsible teacher was covered in body writing.   
  
“Vampire Meat” was scrawled on her tits.   
  
“Fangs go here!” on her left collarbone, with an arrow helpfully pointing at her neck, and “Bleed me dry!” on her right.   
  
“Blood Bag” just above her belly button, and, below that, “Alice’s Pet”, in Megan’s trademark cursive script.   
  
While Alice took all of this in, Ms Rosewood maintained the nervous, shaky grin of an exhibtionist, clearly loving the attention.   
  
“You see, darling,” Megan said, as she yanked the teacher’s skirt and pantyhose down, exposing her dripping cunt, “this pathetic whore is totally, completely, 100% enslaved to vampire girls like us! I was actually planning on giving her to you as a gift-” she gestured at the writing “- but if you really want to change back, you can rest assured that this fang-worshipping piece of  _meat_ won’t begrudge you a single drop of her blood.”   
  
“I-It’s true!” Ms Rosewood nodded, seemingly unbothered at being stripped and exposed in front of Alice.   
  
“P-please, feed from me, use me, I want to be useful for you…”   
  
Alice was horrified. Even if she drank the potion, things couldn’t go back to normal now. She’d never unsee Ms Rosewood practically  _cumming_ at the thought of Alice biting into her neck and drinking her blood. A sense of resentment filled her. She’d ruined it. That stupid whore had  _wrecked_ any chance she had of returning to anything but a cheap imitation of how things used to be.   
  
So why shouldn’t she at least make her pay for it a little?   
  
Alice stepped towards Rosewood and the woman squealed in delight. She kicked off her hosiery and skirt, and then turned to the long desk she and Megan stood next to, and climbed onto it, lying down on her back, legs spread and her hand working her pussy as she babbled pathetically to herself in anticipation.   
  
Megan shook her head and sighed good-naturedly.    
  
“See? Are you really gonna feel bad about taking advantage of... that?”   
  
Alice didn’t reply, instead stepping towards Ms Rosewood, her body shaking in anticipation. She hadn’t allowed herself to feel it before, but now that she’d accepted that this was going to happen, the bloodlust from the classroom came roaring back, overwhelming her briefly with its ferocity.   
  
Alice realised with a start that, with Ms Rosewood lying flat, there was no comfortable angle at which to bite into her neck while standing up. The woman was still masturbating, but there was a smile playing at the edge of her lips. She knew what Alice would have to do to bite her, and she was pleased with herself for putting the girl in that position. Alice would have to climb on top of her. She let out a distinctly vampiric snarl as she realised what was going on. That was how this fucking  _prey_ wanted to play it? Fine.   
  
Before she even knew what she was doing, she was taking her clothes off, her stained hoodie cast aside and her soaked sweatpants and undergarments dropped to the floor.    
  
“Good girl, embrace your lust, let it drive you, let it  _rule_ you,” Megan’s fists were clenched as she tried to contain her own excitement, and Ms Rosewood looked like she was edging at the mere sight of Alice’s body.    
  
The young vampire’s figure had been good before she was turned, but it had, naturally, been enhanced, just like everything else about her. Alice’s tits were almost as big as Megan’s, with thick nipples the size of her thumb, constantly hard from the arousal that swamped her body. Greasy brunette hair had become sleek and shiny, cascading down to Alice’s lower back, just touching her butt, which had been flat as a board before she was turned, and was now comprised of two thick handfuls of meat. Even her eyes were different, seeming just a little bigger, the cool green of her irises more vivid through her glasses. Alice caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window, the first look at herself she’d really taken since she’d turned. The fact that Megan had made her into a fucking  _Goddess_ was completely undeniable. For the first time, a niggling doubt appeared in the back of her mind. Did she really want to give this up?   
  
She tried to quash the doubt. It wouldn’t matter for long. She’d have the potion soon enough.   
  
Alice clambered up and swung her leg over Rosewood’s form effortlessly, her breaths short and shallow, mouth hanging open and fangs visible. The feeling of her sensitive, neglected skin rubbing against Ms Rosewood’s body was  _incredible_ . She was so soft, so vulnerable, a playground for Alice’s pent up desires... She could stay like this for hours, teasing the woman by sliding their bodies against one another, but she knew that if she did, she’d almost certainly lose herself. She had to get this over with.   
  
She leaned in, and gently pressed her fangs against Rosewood’s neck. This was it. She was so close… but something inside her hesitated. It still felt wrong. Embracing her vampiric nature couldn’t be good for her, could it? And Megan was egging her on… she was clearly up to something. In another universe, it might have been that Alice stood up, and walked away from this whole sordid affair. Because in that universe, Rosewood didn’t lean into Alice’s ear and half whisper, half moan “Goddd, stop teasing me and  _drink my fucking blood…_ ”   
  
Alice’s fangs sank into the soft flesh immediately, and then the first drop of blood hit her tongue, and everything went white. Her screams were muffled by Ms Rosewood’s neck, and almost drowned out by the woman’s own, as the most intense orgasm of Alice’s life ripped through her body.    
  
_Holy fuck… it’s… it’s so fucking_ _**good!** _   
  
The first tentative sip quickly turned into greedy suckling, Alice squealing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, her eyes rolling back and legs twitching, soaking Ms Rosewood’s upper thigh as she humped the woman’s leg, and drank her fill.   
  
Megan laughed, and leaned down to Alice as she fed.   
  
“Aw, poor thing, I guess that was a bit of a shock to you, huh? I’m not surprised, most of the folklore around vampires doesn’t really get into what an erotic experience feeding is, for both the vampire and her victim…”   
  
Alice barely listened as she came to another shuddering orgasm, her hands blindly pawing at Ms Rosewood’s soft tits as the older woman groped and caressed her in kind.   
  
“You see, us vampire girls, we don’t have that much mind control power, really. I mean, sure, I can make you go all woozy, and listening to my beautiful, breathy, gorgeous voice cuts right to the heart of your being, but that’s not how we control our thralls at all…”   
  
The thrall in question squealed, and squirted, soaking the table through with cunt juice.   
  
“Actually, we produce an incredibly powerful, magically enhanced aphrodisiac, that we pump into our victims whenever we feed… poor Ms Rosewood here isn’t some poor brainwashed slave, she’s just an orgasm junkie who can’t get off without a cute vamp girl biting her neck… isn’t that right, sweetheart?”   
  
Rosewood whimpered her agreement.   
  
“And because you weren’t feeding, that aphrodisiac just built, and built, and built, right up until you started feeding from this thrall, and swapped out that drug for fresh human blood… I don’t know if you can tell, but that has about the same effect on  _us_ that the aphrodisiac has on  _them_ .”   
  
Somewhere, deep inside her, Alice knew that she had lost. She couldn’t give this feeling up. Not for anything. Her mind was smashed to pieces again and again, her objections and hesitations rendered into a fine pulp and then drained away as she accepted that she’s a vampire now, and always would be.    
  
“Of course, it can feel even better…”   
  
Alice couldn’t bring herself to pull away from Rosewood’s neck and disagree. What could possibly feel better than this?   
  
“There’s a reason us vampire girls stick together, you know…”   
  
Alice was dimly aware of a pair of soft hands grabbing her buttocks, the nails digging into her flesh just a little. And then she was suddenly sharply, keenly,  _acutely_ aware of the fact that Megan had just buried her face in Alice’s soaking cunt.   
  
She came again and again, orgasms separated by minutes, or even mere seconds in some cases, and Alice moaned and stopped resisting the best experience of her life.   
  
Hours later, the three of them were on the floor, collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap. Rosewood was out cold, the blood loss nowhere near enough to be life-threatening or even dangerous, but still enough to leave the woman exhausted. Megan was slumped next to her, her slick, rubber cheer uniform soaked with love juices and a little of her teacher’s blood. Somewhere during the whole process, a distant part of Alice’s mind had realised that she’d worn the garment because it wouldn’t stain when things inevitably turned out this way.   
  
That same part started to poke gently at the edge of lucidity, as if trying the concept on for size. Her gaze wandered up to the clock on the wall, and she pushed her glasses (which had been knocked askew) back up her nose.    
  
“Oh…” she said, weakly.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Megan murmured.   
  
“I missed gym class…”   
  
Megan smirked and shuffled closer to the girl.   
  
“Members of the cheer squad get to skip gym, dear,” she said, and then the two of them shared a kiss, loving kiss, and then Megan laid her head on Alice’s chest, and the pair of them fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
